herofandomcom-20200223-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi (also known as Ben Kenobi) is the titular ultimate main protagonist of the Star Wars franchise. He is Jedi Master and one of the few main characters to appear in all six movies and helped to train Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force in the original trilogy, while becoming the deuteragonist of the prequel trilogy. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was the apprentice of Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and later the master of Anakin Skywalker. He appeared in all three films in the original trilogy, serving as the secondary tritagonist in Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope,'' and as the posthumous character in both ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of The Jedi. He also appeared in all three films in the prequel trilogy, serving as one of the two main protagonists of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace, and as the deuteragonist of both Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones ''and Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith''. He was also the deuteragonist of the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and series. He was portrayed by the late Alec Guiness as the elder Obi-Wan Kenobi in the original trilogy, Ewan McGregor as a younger Obi-Wan Kenobi in the prequel trilogy and voiced by James Arnold Taylor in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''2008 film and TV Series. Personality In his youth, Obi-Wan exhibited a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, with a rebellious nature and had to deal with much emotional anxiety. In his later years, Obi-Wan became brave, humble, modest, soft-spoken, loyal, moral, honorable, calm, level-headed, patient, peaceful, selfless, cautious, kind, caring, serious, responsible, discipline, and slightly headstrong, though he retained some of his former cynicism. He had an habit of repeating the Jedi Code mentally to himself as this brought him peace and calmed his thoughts. Despite his many commendable attributes, he was also hypocritical and slightly arrogant, as he often criticized and lectured those who violated the Jedi Code, especially his then-apprentice Anakin Skywalker. However, he once did it himself when he had a romantic relationship with Satine Kryze; a romance that the Jedi High Council were unaware of. He also held a strong belief that "only a Sith deals in absolutes", but this belief itself was an absolute. Despite his honor and good morals, Obi-Wan rarely did the right thing due to blindly following rules and orders. As a Jedi, Obi-Wan was intelligent and wise. However, like most Jedi Masters, he was somewhat short-sighted, as he apparently did not realize that his constant lies and deceit towards Anakin, as well as keeping secrets from him, was slowly turning his best friend against the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan never defended him from the Jedi Council in his presence, even when Anakin was right and they treated him unfairly. However, unknown to Anakin, Obi-Wan did defend him from the Council, after he would leave the council chamber. During his exile, Obi-Wan came to believe that what had happened to Anakin was largely his fault, and that it had been arrogant of him to think that he could have trained Anakin as well as Yoda could have. He believed that his shortcomings as a teacher left Anakin vulnerable to the Emperor's influence. In his final days, Obi-Wan retained his traits of patience, virtue and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Obi-Wan was extremely powerful and had an extremely strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan was still one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy. During a conversation with Padmé Amidala, Anakin described Obi-Wan as being "as wise as Yoda and as powerful as Mace Windu". **'Telekinesis:' Obi-Wan was highly skilled in the use of Telekinesis and utilized it either as offensive or defense. ***'Force push:' Obi-Wan utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force pull:' Obi-Wan utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. ***'Force Crush:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Crush to crush objects or droids. **'Force jump:' Obi-Wan utilized Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Obi-Wan utilized Force Dash to move great distances in short bursts of amazing speed. **'Mind trick:' Obi-Wan utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. ***'Beast Control:' Obi-Wan utilized Taming beasts to control the minds of other animals. **'Force sense:' Obi-Wan utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Dark side. **'Force Ghost:' Obi-Wan learned how to retain his identity through the Force from Yoda and the disembodied spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, who in turn learned it from the Force Priestesses. He became a Force spirit upon being struck down by Darth Vader and retained his identity through the Force, allowing him to become immortal. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Obi-Wan was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Although he was more than capable of using offensive and counter techniques, he focused more on defensive techniques. Despite this, he was still one of the greatest lightsaber duelists in the history of the galaxy, prior to the events of ''A New Hope, being responsible for the defeats of Sith Lord Darth Maul and infamous Jedi Killer General Grievous, respectively. He was also able to defeat his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, now the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader, in a massive duel on Mustafar; despite being on the defensive throughout the fight, Obi-Wan was eventually able to gain the high ground over Vader and dismembered the rage-filled Sith Lord when he recklessly jumped towards him; indeed, Obi-Wan's plan in defeating opponents such as Vader focused on exploiting their weaknesses in an area of the battlefield where Obi-Wan was at his strongest and they at their most vulnerable. However, by the events of A New Hope, having gone for approximately nineteen years without a duel or practice, Obi-Wan's strength and skills had greatly diminished and atrophied. In his final confrontation with Vader, he was only able to hold his own against his former apprentice for a relatively short period of time; due to his age, lack of practice, and the sheer physical force of Vader's attacks, Obi-Wan quickly became exhausted. Realizing his death was inevitable as well as the fact that he could not defeat Vader and would only be able to hold him at bay, he willingly left himself wide open for an attack and sacrificed himself to allow Luke to escape. **'Form III:' Obi-Wan was a master of Soresu; in fact, he was so skilled at it that he was considered by many to be not a master of Soresu, but the master of Soresu. **'Form IV:' Obi-Wan was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Obi-Wan was highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. **'Form VI:' Obi-Wan was highly skilled in Niman. **'Jar'Kai:' Although Obi-Wan usually used only one lightsaber, he was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. Although not a master of the technique, he was skilled at it enough that he was able to hold his own very well against the combined might of Darth Maul and his brother Savage Oppress, slicing off the latter's arm. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Obi-Wan was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Obi-Wan was extremely proficient in the use of firearms. Ironically, despite his skill as a marksman, Obi-Wan was fairly disdainful of blasters in general, considering them "clumsy", "random" and "uncivilized". *'Skilled Pilot:' Obi-Wan was very skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. Ironically, despite his piloting skills, Obi-Wan openly disliked flying, claiming "flying is for droids". *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Obi-Wan was highly intelligent; his intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Yoda and Palpatine. As a Jedi General, Obi-Wan was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. His formidable mind allowed him to easily adapt to and exploit an opponent's weaknesses in battle, especially when combined with his masterful dueling abilities. In his final confrontation against Vader, Obi-Wan attempted to exploit the latter's weaknesses; however this completely backfired, due to the fact that his former apprentice learned from his mistake on Mustafar and used Obi-Wan's own tactics against him. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Obi-Wan's valued weapon and possession was his blue-bladed lightsaber, he had only had three lightsabers and one temporary lightsaber. *'First Lightsaber:' Obi-Wan used a blue-bladed lightsaber as a Jedi Padawan. It resembles Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber, but with a ball-shaped end. He used it throughout The Phantom Menace, but lost it in a fight with Darth Maul who kicks it into the hole in the refinery complex chamber. That made him have to use his mentor's green-bladed lightsaber, although he's not seen again with it. *'Qui-Gon's Lightsaber:' Obi-Wan used Qui-Gon's lightsaber temporary between the events of The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones until he rebuild his blue-bladed lightsaber. *'Second Lightsaber:' Obi-Wan rebuilt his blue-bladed lightsaber, using it throughout Attack of the Clones until he is captured by the Separatists. It's design is very identical to his previous one from the events of The Phantom Menace. He was last scene using it while fighting off battle droids and being overwhelmed by them in a holographic message. He was given another spare blue-bladed lightsaber in the battle of Geonosis by a Jedi. He fought Dooku with this weapon and gave it to Anakin, who was given a green-bladed lightsaber when his was destroyed. Anakin used this lightsaber with his spare green-bladed lightsaber, which he then lost. This spare blue lightsaber was dropped and presumably recovered by the Jedi after Anakin himself was defeated by Dooku. *'Third Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan had built a new blue lightsaber, this time designed differently from the last two, which he uses to fight Count Dooku a second time, General Grievous and Anakin twice, the second time he was fighting Anakin as Darth Vader. He continued to use it during his 19-year exile on Tatooine until his final duel with Darth Vader on the Death Star during their rematch in A New Hope. It remains unknown what happened to the weapon after Obi-Wan's death. It's possible that Vader took it with him as a trophy, had it destroyed or if not then it was destroyed with the Death Star. Luke Skywalker's second, green-bladed lightsaber would greatly resemble this weapon, as he had used its schematics as the base for making his own. Trivia *In the Prequel Trilogy, Obi-Wan had light brown hair when he was young while in the Original Trilogy, he has gray hair, due to his aging. *Both actors who portrayed Obi-Wan disliked the role. *He returns in the Angry Birds: Star Wars. His actor is Bomb, and he can fire a burst of energy that causes objects to fly in the direction it headed. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Protectors Category:Noncorporeal Category:Betrayed Category:Wise Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Master of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Hypnotists Category:The Icon Category:Predecessor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Arrogant Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Big Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Retired Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Harmonizers Category:Honest Category:Martyr Category:Sophisticated Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Liars Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Magic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Officials Category:Warriors Category:Last of Kind Category:Genius Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Good Category:The Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Telekinetics Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Extravagant Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes from the past Category:Bigger Good Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:MAD Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Titular Category:Lethal